


歌者

by ASSD



Category: Elephant Song (2014)
Genre: Gen, Suicide
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2020-03-01 12:14:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18800146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ASSD/pseuds/ASSD
Summary: 這一次麥克要當個送禮人，唱出最後的大象歌。





	歌者

**Author's Note:**

> 使用中文譯名：  
> Dr. Lawrence / 勞倫斯醫生  
> Michael Aleen / 麥克‧艾林  
> Susan Peterson / 蘇珊‧皮爾森  
> Toby Green / 托比‧葛林  
> Dr. Jones / 瓊斯醫生
> 
> **警告：提及自殺意圖與執行，對此議題敏感者請迴避，讀後有身心不適狀況，也煩請告知，以利後續處理。**

　　一九六五年，十二月，在聖克莉絲蒂娜醫院，沒有人趕著回家過聖誕節，但蘇珊和托比將會一家團圓。

　　如果向麥克‧艾琳說他的存在是為了證明愛，他必定會扯出一個扭曲的笑，張大眼睛反問：「那你愛我嗎？」

　　然後，趁對方呆愣時，拍手大笑，輕蔑地回一句：「愛是不用思考的。」

　　愛無須思考，但須測試，至少這是麥克所擅長的，從出生於世上的那天起，便開始學習，如何挖掘一段關係。

　　愛太會躲了，它隱於彼此的互動中，藏在一個個禮物裡，像帶著期望丟出的球，都渴望有人能伸出手穩穩接住。

　　麥克這輩子收過許許多多的禮物，進醫院前是不合年齡的書籍、過於幼稚的寶寶用品、轉送的花束以及精緻脆弱的音樂盒；入院後則是制式的畫筆、襪子、手套以及圍巾，算起來只有八歲時得到的安東尼最為適宜，若要細想，或許十五歲的裸照也能將就一下，畢竟它們特殊且具紀念性。

　　所以，當他看到葛林醫師的車緩緩駛進醫院，便知曉人生最後一個聖誕禮物送到了。

　　這一次他要當個送禮人，唱出最後的大象歌。

　　累積十九年的運氣恰在這日傾洩而出，如此美妙的一天，從未看過病歷的精神科醫師、過於氾濫的同情心、衝動行事的個性以及過於想證明自己，他甚至能有機會再聽一次詹姆斯的聲音。

　　在他看來，葛林醫師就像隻觀賞用魚，丟下飼料便跟著遊戲，毫無察覺呼吸的水正摻著謊言。麥克可以透過他拿到想要的物品，也可以引著他去任何該去的地方，或發現早該發現的東西，無論是一張照片、一句話或是一段真誠的關係。

　　他看著他們得到想要的答案，一邊痛恨浪費愛的人，卻又覺得真是太好了。

　　最後，他能在一旁輕輕數，一個、兩個、三個接受自己模樣的人，四個、五個、六個剝落的謊言，他在瀕死的母親面前數了七十八隻大象，而自己母親離開只為唱錯了三個音。

　　所有有能力但不給予回應的人，不是過於自大傲慢，便是陷在無知懦弱的坑底，只需要一首歌、一句話以及一個契機。

　　他以最後的謊言唱出一首歌，將所有人綁在一起。

　　以愛，以真心，沒有罪惡。

 

─ 歌者 Fin.


End file.
